Motion Sickness
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: In which Lucy hates being in the ever dreaded friend-zone and Natsu thinks of Lucy. Oh, and Happy is a fake sleeper. T for paranoia. One-shot. NaLu. Mostly Natsu's Point of View.


_Because how I ever got to you, I have no idea_

_It's like some secret door, well, it just appeared,_

_So, no matter what I do from now on with my time,_

_You will always stay here on my mind,_

_I am certain of this, and I am not certain of anything._

_Motion Sickness;Bright Eyes_

* * *

It was a well known fact for our favorite blonde stellar mage that her best friend, Natsu Dragoneel had abandonment issues. From his foster father leaving to Lisanna's apparent death, he hates it when people leave. It was also because of this, she took it has a compliment when Natsu insists on going on a mission with her.

He was a man of action, of gestures, and when her pink haired friend went through so much to go on a mission with her, with or without the little blue cat, Happy, she did. On the outside, she looked annoyed and always warned him to not destroy anything, but on the inside, she felt warm and well, very elated.

"Lucy," whined said dragon slayer, looking down at her pink haired friend, she smiled, "Yes Natsu?"

"Your scent comforts me a lot," he mumbled before shoving his nose into stomach, wrapping arms around her waist and inhaling.

Currently, they were on their way back from a successful mission, and on the train, Natsu lay his head on Lucy's lap and stretched out his feet. Surprisingly, it actually helps the dragon slayer with his severe motion sickness, and as long as he felt better—who was Lucy to complain?

"Nice to know you get comforted a little bit, Natsu," Lucy told him, running her hands through his hair softly.

The fact came to her when during one of the guild's many brawls and it surprised to the fact she dropped her drink and mentally cursed herself for not noticing before. Mirajane asked if the girl was sick, but Lucy shook her head and picked up the now broken glass and spilt drink [easily dodging her guild member's blows]. You may already know what this fact is, but now Lucy Heartphilia could admit to herself—she was in love with Natsu Dragoneel.

One thing dampened her, who knows if he loves anyone. When Lisanna and he were children, they were best friends and Lisanna often said that they were married.

Though now Lisanna and Bixlow have a relationship…

But the dense Dragon Slayer could not possibly have a crush on her. Daily, she, the busty blonde who whether she knows or not, has many admirers, get's _friend zoned_. Though, the blonde does ignore the pang in her heart each time she is reminded of the ever dreaded zone.

Sighing sadly, she leaned her head on the window and watched the passing scenery. Something shifted on her lap and when she looked to see Natsu, he was looking up at her through lidded eyes.

"Why do you seem so sad, Lucy?" he asked her. Lucy's smiled returned and she shook her head—even though he is laying there sick, he still thinks of her. _Not like that, Lucy, as a nakama. He only cares because you're his nakama. _ She reprimanded herself.

"I'm just tired, Natsu, is all. I used four Zodiac keys," an easy excuse, her magic was increasing greatly and well she was tired _and_ sad—not that he needed to know

Natsu gave her his famous toothy grin, "You're getting better, Luce…ughh…" Natsu then rolled back to sniff her, which actually ended up tickling her and she started to laugh.

"N-N-Natsu, stop!" she said between each fit of laughter. Finding this amusing, Natsu continued to blow onto her stomach, causing more laughter.

With the sound of her laughter in his ears, Natsu felt oddly calm even though he was currently on a moving vehicle. Normally, the thought of it alone made his stomach twist in knots, and no, not the fun kind of knots. Though that slowly changed after meeting Lucy, and befriends her, now he can proudly call him his best friend.

Though when the words escape his lips—it feel off, and well, he'd rather ride a train without Lucy there then say it once more. He didn't notice when this…change occurred but if freaked him out. So, experimentally, he started saying it more often, and each time it felt like Erza stabbing him.

He had no idea why, he felt like something should be added. _Why_ though?

* * *

Sighing out of boredom, Natsu scanned the guild. Gray was talking to Juvia, and Natsu felt like he might be murdered by the water mage if he interrupted. Erza was eating her cake, enough said. Gajeel and Levy were on a mission, so no iron-face. Lucy…she hasn't come to the guild all day. "Mira, what time is it?" he asked the barmaid, turning in his chair at the bar.

"It's one-fifteen. Why?" Mirajane's blue eyes now held curiosity as she leaned in closer to the fire mage.

"Lucy isn't here yet, she's late. She's usually here by ten…" the pink haired boy answered, his eyes shooting back to the guild entrance.

"Are you worried, Natsu?" Mirajane asked, her eyes sparkling…'_it's about time, Natsu!' _the barmaid thought excitedly.

"Nah, she's a weirdo, it's excepted of her to do weird things." With that, the fire dragon slayer hopped off his seat and waved to Mira, "I'll just drag her here!"

Natsu did not however, expect to find his best friend _there's that feeling again _dancing around in only a bra and panties to music around her apartment, singing along. To the boy's surprise, the girl actually had talent for signing.

"_Yellow matter custard, _

_Dripping from a dead dog's eye…_

_Crabalocker fishwife,_

_Pornographic priestess—_

_Boy you've been a naughty girl you let your knickers down!_

_I am the eggman, whoo~_

_They are the eggman whoo~_

_I am the walrus~!_

_Koo koo ka choo!"_

Natsu never heard of the song before, but he thought it had the strangest lyrics. "Of course weirdo Luce would be singing a weird song," the boy said, sitting on the Heartphilia heiress' bed.

Lucy turned to look at him, shocked. When did he get it? Then she realized her attire, John Lennon continued to sing, but Lucy quickly found something to cover herself with then she proceeded to kick Natsu.

"Owwww, Luce!" he grumbled in annoyance, another infamous Lucy Kick from the girl. That's all he got apparently. "What kind of friend does that?" he asked, sitting up, rubbing his head. There is was. That sinking feeling and the _word_.

One thing Natsu noticed was the sad look on Lucy's face when he said it. _Is it the both of us? _

* * *

That night, Salamander lay in his house, thinking about our favorite stellar mage. She seemed…different to him as of late. There something around her that made him smile, true, he usually smiles, but the mere thought of her was enough to get him through the day.

What was it? She was weird, that was true. She had long blonde hair—like the sun. Her brown eyes were filled with happiness, usually, and when they weren't Natsu made it his job to change that, if she was sad, how could he be happy in her presence?

Then there was her smile, oh her sweet, life-changing bright smile. Always, no matter the situation, her smile always made the world brighter, well his world, at least. It was something indescribable about it. He felt…a loss at words whenever she smiled. During any battle, or fight, if she smiled, he found strength.

There were the curves on her body as well, that was another physical trait he liked. Though not as perverted as that ice-princess, he just didn't stare at them. He secretly thanks Happy that time on Tenrou Island when he forced Lucy to shove Natsu's face in her chest. _That_ was nice, much better then when he was sick.

Her personality; oh boy _where_ to start? She was a weirdo, and as such, did weird things. For example she turned red out of nowhere, mostly when Natsu gave her compliments and got too close. Or that time she broke into their house and cleaned. _THAT_ was weird.

She was also vicious, much like Erza when angry, and not just a little angry—but _very_ angry. Demon-Lucy is what Happy correctly dubbed her. This could happen when you barge into her bathroom when she is taking a bath. Reading her novel, or even when you take a nap in her bed.

Though she put on the show of being extremely confident, Natsu knew for a fact that she was very self-conscious. Such when she almost never is in full nude in front of anyone, according to Erza, even in the Hot Springs, she mostly hides herself underwater. This fact amused Natsu as he didn't understand why since she was so beautiful no matter what in his eyes.

Underneath all that, Lucy Heartphilia had a pure heart. She forgives and forgets easily, though she did hold a grudge against her father—in the end she forgave him. She has so much love, and is kind to everyone. Such a pure hearted maiden, he noted, like ones Igneel said Dragons fall in love with.

Wait….

Pure-hearted…

Dragons…

Love?

Natsu's eyes shot open and he looked around. "Am I…I love with Lucy?" he questioned himself. He looked over to Happy's sleepy form and back at the door, "Am I?"

It would make sense; 'best friend' doesn't seem to cut it to him. She seems, like so much more, she is so much more. Ever since she talked about wanting to be in Fairy Tail, he liked her. He took her, hoping to get to know her. He saved her from Phantom; she called his name when she jumped off the tower. Not the popsicles, not Erza's…his name. He heard her, she heard him. Was their connection always so…there?

When Kain was about to kill her, he almost lost it then. Then, he saw the doll…never before had the ire mage been happy for a doll.

_"It's always more fun…when we're together,_" is what she said. Seven words, ten syllables that kicked into his gut, much more worse then one of her kicks would bloe. Where would the fun be if she died? Weirdo.

* * *

_"Natsu, there will come a time…when you will meet someone, a very special someone. From the moment you see that someone, you will feel a pull coming from them. No matter what happens, you want to be near them."_

_ "Why, Igneel?"_

_ "That someone will be your special someone, your mate. If they recuperate your feelings, then you will need to mark them. You will know what to do when that time comes. Their scent will make you feel better, and their happiness is your happiness, okay, Natsu?" the great dragon asked the small boy._

_ "Yes!" he nodded, though he wasn't sure when he would meet this 'mate'._

* * *

Lucy's scent was the only scent that made him feel better. Her smile gave him strength, happiness. Her happiness was her happiness, whenever she cried, he held her. He wanted her to be happy.

"I'm in love with Lucy." He said, "I'm in love with Lucy!" with that, he jumped off the bed and ran into eh streets of Magnolia.

Snickering, Happy opened his eyes, "About time, Natsu…" the blue exceed said.

* * *

"…Done~" though it was late at night, Lucy Heartphilia was not asleep. She had just finished her first draft of her novel and couldn't be happier. Jumping up and down and hugged the paper, "I love you, novel~!" she exclaimed.

"Lucy, Lucy!" that familiar voice rang in the girl's ears, turning she frowned a little at the sigh of Natsu coming in from her window.

"Hey Natsu—I just finished my novel and—why are you looking at me like?" the blonde was looking at Natsu—was he sick? He looked…serious, but excited. She only see this face when he was in a good fight.

"Lucy…I…" he approached her; no he was certainly not a man of words, was he?

"Natsu?" the dense blonde asked, titling her head, "Natsu is something wrong, if there is, you can tell me, I'm your best friend, right?"

"…That's just it! I'm sick of being just your best friend, Lucy…I want more. I want…I want you say, 'My Lucy' not…'I'm Lucy's best friend.' I want you to be mine." With that done with, Natsu smiled in triumph.

Lucy however, was shocked. He did know what he was saying, right? "Natsu are you sur—"she was interrupted by Natsu.

Or well Natsu's lips.

The kiss was gentle, but filled with passion, and the blonde returned full heartily and dropped the papers in her hand and placed her arms around his lean neck. Soon, his tongue traced over her bottom lips, asking for entrance, to which Lucy allowed. For once, he didn't trespass.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and soon, Natsu won like he always did and the rose haired boy fell backwards onto the girl's bed. Soon enough, their passionate kiss was broken. Lucy smiled that oh so beautiful smile and Natsu grinned at her.

"I love you, too, baka," she said, before kissing him once again. That night, Natsu followed his instincts and marked Lucy as his.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Gajeel's nose sniffed loudly and he turned, smirking at the fire dragon as he entered the guild with Lucy and that annoying blue cat, "Finally made a move, Salamander?"

Natsu grinned, "It's about time you do, ne Iron-face?" Natsu retorted, looking between him and Levy.

"…Shuddup," the iron dragon said, turning in his stool at the bar. Mirajane looked between Natsu and Lucy. Like finishing a thousand piece puzzle, she clasped her hands before her and fainted, of course after a loud squeal.

"Now listen up! Lucy Heartphilia is MINE!" Natsu roared, jumping on a table, "If anyone tries to pull anything, I'll burn you!"

"Okay we get it, flame-brain, now shut the hell up!" Gray yelled from across the room, causing the two to bicker.

"I approve of this, Lucy," Erza said with a stern nod, then proceeded to hug the poor girl in her bone-crushing hug.

"Nothing really changes around here, huh?" Mavis said to the sixth guild master, Makarov who chuckled.

"Rowdy brats as ever…but they're my brats," the current master said, nodding.

* * *

_So, I wanna get myself attached, to something bolted down._

_So these winds of circumstance won't keep blowin' me around._

_From when I land, to when I leave;_

_There's not enough time, to sleep and sing._

_I keep running around and all I want is to lay motionless._

_Motion Sickness;Bright Eyes_

* * *

**A/N: I surprise myself, two one-shot in one day! Though this one is shorter, and I love NaLu, so I might write another~! Or a StiCy [StingLucy]**

**Other than Motion Sickness, the other song is: I am the Walrus; The Beatles. [omg I love themfsofbasf]  
**

** By the way, yes, I am procrastinating writing in my two stories. :TrollFace:**

** Drop a review of what you think, ne?**

**-CupCakes **

.


End file.
